


Tanka

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequence of tanka in which Nerdanel contemplates Varda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanka

**Author's Note:**

> In which I murder yet another poetry form for the sake of Tolkien Femslash Week Bingo.
> 
>  **Card:** Book Titles  
>  **Prompts:** I17 (The Stone Gods), O42 (I Can't Think Straight)
> 
>  **Card:** Emotions  
>  **Prompt:** O42 (longing)
> 
>  **Card:** Lyrics and poetry  
>  **Prompt:** O42 (“You were the first person on Earth” – Tracy Chapman)

your eyes glitter as

I unearth them from marble

this is who I know

who are you with me? yourself?

nothing? something in between?

 

nothing I can make

could ever outshine your grace

queen of the heavens

you sung the stars into being

kindled light into the world

 

your hands I carve large

do they not hold all of Arda?

(this I cannot know)

I have never felt your touch

so how can I ache for it?

 

you look; never hold

I embrace you in marble

is what I do wrong?

you wish for the love of souls

but my body aches for you

 

a small smile, side-curved

a private smile between us

is the smile for me?

or do you laugh at my youth?

or wonder at my wisdom?

 

the curves of your breasts

beautiful and distracting

I hold in my heart

this longing this passion

I do not know, cannot think

 

your feet walked the earth

long ages before my birth

I cannot grasp you

for you are beyond my ken

and yet, my queen, I love you

 

 


End file.
